


Let Me Fall

by ftlow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftlow/pseuds/ftlow
Summary: The 100 (CW)'s Abby Griffin (Paige Turco) has suffered such a lot throughout the five seasons: personally; as a doctor; and as a leader, shouldering the burden for the many. Eventually, even the strongest reach breaking point.Although my opinion is irrelevant, I remain blown away by the incredible acting in this show, as well as CW's and The 100's willingness to engage with some difficult and sensitive topics. Paige Turco and Abby's addiction storyline are a shining example of many over the last five seasons and I look forward to that continuing in the future.Music: Skinny Love, No Angel and Keeping Your Head Up by Birdy.I don't own any of this footage or music, but I had a lot of fun rearranging it!





	Let Me Fall




End file.
